


heartbeat like fire

by alexanderlightweight



Series: heartbeat like fire [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blood Kink, Come Eating, Competence Kink, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, POV Magnus Bane, POV Outsider, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sub Alec Lightwood, Voyeurism, Weapons Kink, magic kink, the Plot is there it's just subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: Magnus stalks down the corridors of the Institute, maintaining an unhurried gait under the wary, but averted eyes of New York’s shadowhunters.Dating Alexander is… an experience.  One that is worth every moment of discomfort but Magnus has to admit that he takes a petty satisfaction in every uncomfortable moment where a shadowhunter has to move aside and let him be.It’s… refreshing.  To say the least.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: heartbeat like fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624549
Comments: 21
Kudos: 364





	heartbeat like fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alxndrlightwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/gifts).



> Prompt from Saeth of [alxndrlightwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods)
> 
> Early on in their relationship, Magnus walks in on Alec masturbating and when Alec goes to stop, Magnus stops him from doing that and tells him to keep going. Magnus doesn't touch but he does watch. And *talk*.
> 
> -  
> Also betaed by Saeth of [alxndrlightwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods)
> 
> Thank you sm for this!! I had way too much fun and it also sort of became bigger, as you know from me yelling about it.
> 
> For the shadowhunter bingo square of 'Outside POV'.

Magnus stalks down the corridors of the Institute, maintaining an unhurried gait under the wary, but averted eyes of New York’s shadowhunters. 

Dating Alexander is… an experience. One that is worth every moment of discomfort but Magnus has to admit that he takes a petty satisfaction in every uncomfortable moment where a shadowhunter has to move aside and let him be.

It’s…  _ refreshing _ . To say the least. 

The corridors to Alec’s room are unfamiliar, but Magnus needs no map or instruction to follow when Alec’s scent has left such a delicious trail. It’s fresh, full of adrenaline and sweat and smug satisfaction. And amidst all of that is something else, something that has Magnus inhaling deep, to chase the scent of it. 

He raises his hand to knock, tapping lightly on the door and when no answer is given, tries the handle. It turns freely in his hand, the wood sliding smoothly across the floor as it opens. He steps in and  _ stares. _

Alec is lying stretched across his bed, skin slick with sweat and chest heaving. Head thrown back onto a dais of pillows as one hand scratches through the hair on his chest and the other strokes roughly over his cock. 

Alec’s eyes are closed and while a scowl pinches the corner of his mouth, he does nothing but give a very deliberate tweak of his own nipple and let out a little, hungry groan. It’s very clearly a dismissal and not an invitation. But the idea that anyone could just freely walk in and see Alec like this — see  _ Magnus’ _ Alexander — while Alec is alone and not even  _ Magnus _ has yet been graced with such a vision, sends wrath searing through his blood.

He shuts the door behind him with a firm push of his booted heel to slam the wood and metal into place and steps forward.

Alec’s eyes dart open. His pupils are shockingly wide in the fading light and they’re filled with an anger that rivals the seething rage in Magnus’ veins. 

The anger fades the moment Alec sees just who has trespassed into his room.

“Magnus,” he moans and it's a shocked, drawn out sound. His hand stills on his cock, thumb pressing hard against the crown as his breath catches and he flicks his tongue out, catching sweat from his upper lip as he blinks. “I didn’t know you were coming.” He says and there is just the beginning of a fuck-stupid slur to his words and Magnus  _ needs  _ to hear more. 

“Oh please, don’t stop on my account.” Is all he says, a playful smirk on his lips now that they are truly alone with the door shut. Leaving them in privacy. Alec looks at him, a curious and strangely hopeful glint to his eyes as he bites his bottom lip in clear hesitation. There are no words spoken, instead an almost challenge is issued. Alec wants something from him and Magnus pauses, willing to wait. Whatever it is Alec wants, Magnus will find a way to give it to him.

The silence stretches on, anticipation lingering in the air but instead of becoming stifled, the tension heightens. Magus can see how Alec’s cock is  _ soaked _ , unattended but practically dripping pre-come.

“Alexander,” Magnus finally says. The barest hint of warnings sets in his tone. Alec shifts, his broad shoulders flexing as he bites his lip and settles back against the pillows. “I did say  _ not _ to stop.”

Alec’s eyes very deliberately lock with Magnus’ own as he finally moves his hand and when his eyes flutter shut and his mouth parts in a delicious tease, it’s all for Magnus, at Magnus’ c _ ommand _ .

Alec’s pleasure is  _ his _ pleasure. A sight for Magnus alone to devour.

Alec twists his own nipple again and then his hand goes lower. He’s fucking into the grip of his fingers in an unhurried manner and Magnus watches, waiting until Alec other hand finds and presses into a lurid purple bruise on his thigh. It makes Magnus ache to let his magic sink into Alec’s body, heal all those marks, just so he can replace them with his own. Instead, he uses that restless energy to summon a chair, large and made of polished leather and wood. He settles in place with a proper view of both the door and the bed and spreads his legs, resting his chin on his palm as he smirks at Alec. 

Alec’s gaze drops immediately to Magnus’ groin. He whimpers, a little whine as he takes in the bulge pressed up against the seam of Magnus’ pants. He shifts on the bed, thighs rubbing together as if he’s imagining them clamped around one of Magnus’ legs. 

“Why don’t you tell me what has you so riled up, so excited and horny for your hand on your cock that you couldn’t even take your clothes off properly?” Magnus asks casually, making sure that it sounds like a careless question. At the same time, he snaps his fingers and lets his magic flare out in an obvious show as he picks up the clothes that Alec had thrown onto his bedroom floor. They settle in a neatly folded package at the end of the bed, by Alec’s foot so that when Magnus’ magic passes over his ankle, Magnus gets to watch Alec’s toes curl as he stretches out in chase of another touch.

“Training.” Alec gasps finally, “was a good day. Lots of combat assessment,” his voice is raspy but his words are clear enough. Magnus will have to fix that. 

“Oh, sparring was it?” Magnus asks chuckling when Alec nods, a short little jerk of his head. “If this is what regular sparring does to you, I wonder what you’ll be like after  _ we’ve _ trained together. Would you like that, Alexander? Do you think it would be better?” At Alec’s dazed expression he chuckles again. “I’ve been alive for  _ centuries _ , sweetheart. You can’t think that I don’t know how to fight.” Magnus flicks out his fingers and when Alec pauses his movements to watch, he stops his. He clucks his tongue scoldingly until Alec shudders and gives an almost vicious tug of his hand. 

“Want that.” Alec says,  _ begs _ really and he’s so sweet, so sincere in his need to spar with Magnus that it’s tempting to step forward and promise him  _ everything.  _ “Please, Magnus. Want that.”

“Oh, I think we can make it happen. If you earn a reward, that is. I am a very busy man after all. And if I have to take care of you afterwards, well, it might just take up my entire day. But you’re worth that, aren’t you? Me ignoring the world to make you happy. Would you be able to appreciate that properly?”

Alec nods, eager to promise anything as he strokes himself. Between all the teasing and the vigorous pace Alec is determined to set for himself, Magnus wonders just how sore his cock will be later. 

He imagines  _ very _ . 

Luckily for Alec, Magnus will be more than happy to kiss it better.

But that doesn’t mean he can’t have some fun first.

“You seem tired sweetheart.” Magnus lowers his voice, words turning soothing as he speaks, “were you at this long before I showed up?”

Alec nods, a little desperate as he continues to fuck his own fist. 

“Maybe you should take a break then, give your cock a rest. I’m not cruel darling,” Magnus says with a teasing lilt and from the glare Alec manages to give him, he’s been truly caught in the lie. “You can find other ways to entertain me, can’t you?” 

“Magnus-” Alec starts to protest and Magnus shushes him, smirking behind his hand as Alec listens, dragging his hand up, even as his body shifts in protest.

Alec tugs on his nipple with a little huff. Too hard and too fast for it to actually feel good and Magnus sighs, pretending to be disappointed. “I thought you were going to behave for me. I can  _ tell _ when you’re actually enjoying yourself, Alec. Trying to cheat won’t help you.”

It’s that declaration that makes Alec truly groan, thumb and middle finger twisting with a more deliberate motion that has his hips bucking up even as he tugs again. It means that Magnus can’t wait until he pins Alec’s hands behind his back and teases his nipples until he comes from that alone. 

Pleased that his instructions are being followed, he continues to let his magic move. But his eyes never leave Alec’s. It allows him to see the exact moment where Alec recognizes what he’s holding and how Alec comes with a startled, bitten off cry, completely untouched by anything but Magnus’ mere presence and the weight of his stare.

Magnus hides his startled inhale with a smirk, licking his lips. He spreads his legs a little further as he keeps his fingers moving in an elegant pattern, flipping his newly summoned knife from one knuckle to the next. “I wasn’t done admiring you angel, I get you a gift and you ruin all  _ my _ hard work. I think you should fix that.” He taps the blade pointedly with the back of his finger, the metal hitting the ring there with a small noise that makes Alec swallow hard.

Alec whimpers but doesn't protest. His teeth dig deep into his bottom lip as he takes his dick back in hand. Obeying Magnus despite the way his body shakes in protest or the sound that tears from his throat as he strokes his oversensitive and spent cock with rough, wet fingers. 

It’s a delicious sight. 

That Magnus gets to smell Alec's desperation only makes it sweeter. He can taste the salt of Alec's come in the air and the copper of his bloody lip and all he has to do is tilt his head and suddenly his ears are filled with the delicious thunder of Alec’s beating heart as his very blood fights to obey Magnus. 

He wants to savour it. Wants to memorize every flavor of Alec, but for now he can delegate that desire. “Taste yourself for me sweetheart,” he orders. “Clean yourself up,” and Alec obeys eagerly, taking slick fingers and bringing them to his mouth. He’s taken advantage of Magnus’ wishes, giving his cock relief while suckling come from his skin but Magnus is too charmed by Alec’s instant obedience to mind. 

It’s with reluctance that Alec pulls his fingers away from his mouth with a slick pop, his eyes locked pleadingly on Magnus’ as he uses his tongue to catch the last slick drop on his wrist. He’s being so good, but he can be even better. Magnus slants his eyes down to Alec’s cock decisively, a silent command that Alec listens to. 

Magnus doesn’t understand how he could be any more complete, or why he would want to be. Alec is everything he needs, the only one he wants.

Magnus snaps his fingers, an exaggerated sound as he lets an orb of light fill his palm before sending it up to the ceiling. It outlines Alec in warm, enticing gold and highlights the beads of sweat forming on his skin, the parched outline of his blood pink lips that beg to be soothed.

“Magnus,” Alec gasps out. It’s said entreatingly, Alec’s hoarse voice lilting up as he begs for more. “I can’t.  _ Magnus, _ please-”

“Are you complaining, Alexander?” Magnus asks, voice cool and tempered even as magic sparks hungrily at the tips of his fingers, “I gave you such a simple task darling, but if you’re that eager for something to complain about, I can give it to you. But I was hoping you’d be good for me.” 

There’s a pause, a languid moment where the air is filled only with the sound of Alec’s heaving breath and then Magnus realizes he’s being stared at. Alec watching him dazedly, hopeful anticipation stark on his face and Magnus… 

“Oh, is that it?” Magnus asks and he smiles, satisfied as he lets the blade spin for a moment, “you want to be  _ my good boy?”  _

Alec cries out and for a moment, Magnus thinks he’s come again. 

Alec is shaking, fingers so tight around the base of his cock that it looks painful. He’s only just gotten hard again, but Magnus’ words are enough that it’s clear he had to forcibly stop himself from coming, just so he could be good for Magnus. His other hand is covering his mouth, his lips spread as his teeth dig deep enough to bruise muscle and possibly, even break skin. 

“Oh, you  _ are _ good.” Magnus praises, “but hand down, Alexander. I want to hear you cry my name. You shouldn’t punish me for your mistakes, darling.” 

Alec listens but his movements are heavy, his hand falling to his thigh as he digs his nails back into the bruise there. If he’s trying to stem his orgasm, then he’s doing a terrible job. Magnus watches in delight as instead, his cock jerks, dribbling down his fingers. 

Magnus pats his thigh and smirks as Alec stumbles to his feet. All of Alec’s shadowhunter grace is gone after his last orgasm and he’s shaky as he walks towards Magnus. His belly and thighs are streaked with the evidence of his release, his chin smeared with come from when he’d tasted himself at Magnus’ command.

He’s fuck stupid. 

Just from his own hand, a few party tricks and Magnus’ voice and it’s so outrageously gorgeous that Magnus wants to finish devouring him. 

Right here and now.

Alec straddles him, clutching at his shoulders as his knees settle on either side of Magnus and come smears across his clothes. Even once he washes them, by magic or by mundane ways, the scent will always be there. Lingering deep in the threads of the magic and the thought makes Magnus pull Alec closer, dirtying them both up even more. 

Magnus kisses him then.

At another time he might have led with something soft and tender, but he can’t. Not with Alec’s lips bruised and tender under his tongue. Nor with the way Alec whimpers as Magnus licks desperately into his mouth, chasing the taste of Alec with everything he has. 

Alec keens at the first touch to his cock, hands a harsh grip on Magnus’ shoulders even as he pushes up and into Magnus’ hand. He begs for more even as tearshine illuminates the hazel of his eyes and breaks into a begging mantra of Magnus’ name when Magnus teases at his slit. He’s soaked and shaking and every touch only breaks him down a little more but still he asks for more. 

He’s  _ perfect.  _

Magnus’ perfect,  _ good _ boy and when Magnus tells him exactly that, he comes again. He’s crying, so beautiful that Magnus has to kiss each tear away even as he pulls Alec impossibly closer. There is no greater gift in the world than Alec, no one who could possibly complete him more. The world is cruel but despite all the hurdles, Alexander is a balm to his soul and Magnus plans on cherishing him for as long as he can.

He pets Alec's hair, lets him rest his damp cheek against the silk of his shoulder as he runs his hand down Alec’s back. There’s a tired but content murmur against his neck, a brush of hot lips against his skin. Magnus idly tilts his head, allowing Alec better access to suck lightly there. 

Every so often Alec stirs, muscles tensing under his palm. Every time it happens Magnus adds the bite of his nails to the path of Alec’s spine and laughs softly when Alec shudders and relaxes once again.

The door slides open with the same smooth glide that had silently heralded Magnus’ presence, but to his ears it’s a loud intrusion heralding that they’re about to be interrupted. 

He doesn’t bother to apply the glamour to his eyes and instead, flashes a smirk in the direction of the door. 

Magnus knows exactly what kind of an image he portrays and he loves it. Every single being in the universe should know exactly who he is, and who  _ is _ his. If it starts with this one unimportant and unknown shadowhunter then so be it. Soon enough even the stars will know that Alexander is his and Magnus will laugh at fate. As for anyone who stepped in his way, they would become as cold and scattered as stardust. 

-

A tired shadowhunter walks wearily down cold but familiar corridors. They hold a missive instructing their team to go on a hunt in one hand and all their courage in the other. 

Despite the current political games in Idris and his recent fall from grace, Lightwood had been interim-head for years and even now he is the one who knows both New York and it’s Institute the best. Which means that when in doubt, every shadowhunter who wants to come home at the end of a hunt, goes to him first for advice.

Knocking doesn’t even occur to them, so intent on their goal that they open the door without a second thought. If they do interrupt anything important, they’ll get a knife or a glare, depending on how merciful Lightwood is feeling.

However instead of a glare or an adamas blade, the threat comes in the form of gold eyes glaring at them from the shadows. An imposing chair sits in Lightwood’s room, making the decently sized room seem small in comparison. A being who can only be Magnus Bane sits there like a king, crowned by Alec Lightwood’s naked form straddling his lap. 

Bane smirks at them, hell in his eyes and nephilim blood on his lips and they make the decision to flee. Damnation is a ravenous beast to behold and from the looks of it, Magnus Bane is nowhere near sated. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
